


Respect

by geekmystic



Series: Geekmystic's One Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM elements, Dom!Kylo, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, No Safeword, Sexual Coercion, Unsafe Sex, professor/student, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey goes to see her professor, Kylo Ren, about her test grade.  He teaches her a lesson in respect.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. This is very firmly in the dubious consent area. This is Kylo Ren clearly taking advantage of a student and not giving her any real opportunity to say no.

Rey stood outside Professor Ren’s office door late on a Tuesday afternoon.  She had questions about her midterm grade.  He had given her an 87% on her Calc II midterm.  It had dropped her grade from 95% to 94%.  It was petty, really.  But she worked hard all her life not to end up like her parents.  Meth addicts who were either in prison, county, or a drug den.  Rey is not even sure if they’re alive anymore.  Rey wrote countless essays and applications for various scholarships.  She received just enough to cover tuition and books.  Grants covered her rent for the year.  She worked part-time at an Auto Zone to cover the rest.

 

She stood there, hesitating, to knock on his door.  He was saturnine on a good day.  Not particularly enthusiastic but got the material across.  He was mercurial on the worst.  Would he be appreciative of a student asking questions?  Or would he be offended that she questioned his grading?  It was hard to say with Professor Kylo Ren.  But images of Rey working at Auto Zone for the rest of her life floated by which gave Rey the courage to knock.

 

_Knock knock…_

 

Rey heard some rustling of papers behind the door and then a chair moving.  Seconds later, the door opened and Rey froze.  He demeanor was completely different in his office.  He must have been deep in thought on some project.  His hair was mussed as if he had been running his hand through it over and over.  His normal sweater was gone.  Underneath, was a deep red dress shirt with black buttons.  Rey thought it must have been tailored because it stretched _just so_ over his chest but also hugged his abdomen.  His sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up a couple inches from his wrist.  His black pants fit him well.

 

“Can I help you, Miss Jakken?”  He sounded utterly disinterested.

 

“I,” Rey cleared her throat, straightened her posture, and looked him in the eye.  “I was wondering if you could tell me what I did wrong on the midterm.  I think I deserve at least a 90%.”  
  
The professor pursed his lips and looked her over for a long second.  “You do?”

 

Rey held her stance but said nothing.

 

“Ah, you do.  Come in.”

 

Something about the tremor in his voice set Rey’s heart racing.  It was lower than his usual timbre and caressed her ears like silk.   _Was that a hint of a smile?_    When he turned around, she caught a glimpse of his back and ass.  The tailored shirt and pants gave away everything.  The strong shoulders, wide back, and his ass.  Rey felt a growing pool of heat in her lower abdomen.   _Stop it!  He’s a professor.  He has to be at least ten years older than me.  He’s probably attached._ But the heat grew nonetheless.   _Just be professional, Rey.  It’s just biology._

 

“Sit.” It came out as more of a command than politeness.  Rey found herself obeying regardless.  He sat across from her in his black, leather office chair.  He leaned back with his forearms resting on the armrests.  “I don’t suppose you have your midterm with you?”

 

“Of course,” Rey replied with a hint of annoyance.  Rey reached down into her backpack to open it and retrieve the test.  Rey was suddenly aware that her t-shirt rode up ever so slightly on her opposite side.  Barely two inches of her waist were exposed.  However, in the small office, which Rey now noticed was somewhat dark, with her professor staring at her, she felt completely bare.  Rey swear she heard his chair move so she quickly grabbed her test and sat up straight.  Ren had stilled whatever movement he was making and continued to glare at her.

 

Rey sat the test down on the table and turned over to page 2.  “Uh, um, question 7, you took off three points because I transposed a fraction.  Admittedly, I was in a hurry but I feel that I deserve more than two points.  Four, really.  I used the correct method and my final answer was very close to the correct one."

 

“I see.”  Ren made no more comment.

 

Rey swallowed some air.  She thought she saw Ren angle forward ever so slightly.  “Ok, um, question 12.  You gave me no credit.  Granted, I messed this one up pretty badly.  However, I feel no credit should only reflect no work.  I did some work so I should get at least one point, possibly two.”

 

Now she thought she may have went to far by outright telling him how to grade.  Ren appeared to almost slither like a snake as he rose from his seat.  Rey felt her throat close up.  He was almost sensual in his grace.  She didn’t have much time to ponder this as he was immediately standing behind her and bending down to look over her shoulder.  He was close to her.  His face just a foot away from her.  She could smell a faint hint of woodsy, smokey aftershave.

 

“You think so, Miss Jakken?  I see a hastily scribbled mess.  May I remind you that I’m the professor and you are the student?”

 

Rey let out a rattled sigh.  He had turned his face towards her to address her and she felt his breath on her neck.  Rey struggled to collect her thoughts.  “I, I had to hurry because I had a shift, uh, right after class that day.”

 

“Is that so?”  There again, his voice turned to silk.  Out of her peripheral vision, she saw his left arm come out from behind his back.  The tips of his fingers rustled the surface of her hair before his hand came to rest on the back of her chair.   _Was that on purpose?  Surely not._

 

“I’m sorry, Professor Ren, I shouldn’t have implied-”

 

“But isn’t that the point of this visit?  You.  Questioning my methods?”  Again, she felt his breath and she sharply inhaled.

 

“No, I, I just want to know where I went wrong.  And, well, professors _do_ make mistakes.”   _Oh, goddammit, Rey, shut up!_    Rey felt the chair subtly jerk as his grip tightened.  He bent down and placed his right hand over hers.

 

He was mere centimeters from her ear as he said, “Now I’m incompetent.”  He nearly hissed these words into her ear.

 

Rey’s heart leapt into her throat.  But heat was also pooling again in her lower abdomen.  He was _so close_ and now she could see his strong hand covering hers.  An image flashed in a millisecond of his large fingers stroking her inner walls.   _Goddammit, Rey, no._  “That’s not what I meant.”  She turned to face him to find his just inches from hers.  His eyes scanned her entire body.  His lips were just barely parted.  Rey clenched her eyes shut and when she opened them, they flashed anger.  Ren stepped back a few inches.  “I should go.  It’s obvious you’re aren’t going to change my grade so I should just live with it.”

 

With that, Rey ripped her hand from under his, crumpled her test in her fist and reached over for her backpack.  She suddenly felt hot skin on her waist.  “I could be… persuaded.”  Rey looked over and saw his hand on her bare waist, seeming to implore her to stay seated.  Blood rushed to her waist and she felt her cunt clench at his touch.

 

“No, I just remembered something.  I should really go.”  As she was speaking, she threw the crumpled test in her backpack and stood up and headed for the door.  When her hand reached the knob, he was suddenly behind her with his hand once again over hers.  She got the door open a half centimeter but Ren’s body pinned her to the door.  He quickly turned the lock.  Rey let out a soft moan.   _Shit, fuck, no, I need to leave.  This is 100 levels of wrong._  But she felt the heat rolling off his body and the way he covered her entire body with his and it made her dizzy and in no condition to protest.

 

“Like I said, I could be persuaded.  Maybe, just maybe, you deserved a 95%.  And maybe I hoped you’d confront me.  And _maybe_ …”  At the pause, he slunk down and ground his hips into hers.  “ _Maybe_ we would have had a nice chat…”  He ground his hips again and Rey groaned.  He was mostly erect now and he was lined up perfectly with her ass.  “While I subtly ogle your breasts.”  He thrust again.  “And find ways to innocently touch you.”   _Thrust_    “And send you on your way.”  He thrust again but, this time, Rey thrust back.  Her cunt was now pulsing, clenching at nothing, desperate for relief.

 

“But no,” he licked a stripe from the base of her neck to her hairline.  Rey’s breath and hips hitched.  “You had to mock me.”  And he grazed his teeth over her jugular.

 

Rey let out a whine.  “I didn’t mean…”  He thrust his hips again.  “Any disrespect.”  He thrust forward again and pulled on her hair so she was facing the ceiling.  She let out a strangled gasp.  The pain of her scalp was mixing with the pleasure down below and made Rey tremble.

 

“I think I’ll have to teach you about respect before I can reconsider your grade.  Face me.”  But Rey was frozen.   _I should run.  He fucking planned this.  I’m so stupid.  But, but, I want to see what he does.  Oh, god, what am I doing?!_

 

When she didn’t immediately turn around, he slipped a hand under her shirt, slid it up her belly, and over her breast.  He squeezed.  Hard.  Rey cursed.  “I said. Face. Me.”  And Rey complied.  She turned around to find her professor red-faced with a ravenous look in his eyes.  He was a snake, ready to strike.  He moved quickly.  He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head but stopped short of her wrists.  He bunched the fabric into something rope-like and raised it over Rey’s head where she saw a coat hook where Ren placed it.  Rey was now effectively cuffed to the door.  The coat hook was one of those that slid over the top of the door so it was pretty high up.  Her arms were now strained.

 

He grabbed her chin roughly.  “Be honest with me. Are you clean?”

 

“What?  I, uh, yeah.  Are you?”

 

“Yes.  Pill?”

 

“Shot.”

 

“Good enough.  Do you want this?”

 

“Huh?  What?  This is wrong.  I don’t-”

 

“Yes or no.”

 

Rey pondered her situation.   _I could have run.  I shouldn’t want this.  But he feels so good._  “Yes.”

 

“Good, you’re learning respect already.”  His hands went behind her and expertly unclasped her bra.  He slid it up to meet her shirt on the coat hook.  The air was chilly against her bare breasts and her nipples were already starting to harden.  His hands slid from her armpits to her waist and back to settle by her breasts.  “Your body responds so readily for me, Miss Jakken.  You’ll be a wonderful student.”  He bent down and circled a nipple with his tongue.  The other nipple in a tight pinch between this thumb and index finger.  The pleasure and pain mingled in her cunt.  Rey was sure she had never been this turned on before.  She’d had sex a couple times.  She even came once.  She had no problems getting wet but she was sure her underwear was soaked by now.  Letting him control her was absolutely ruining her.

 

He squeezed her tit hard again.  “I gave you a compliment, Miss Jakken.  What do you say?”

 

Rey gritted out a “Thank you.”

 

“Thank you, what?”  His hand hovered over her tit again, palm brushing her nipple.  She found herself desperate for his touch but also fearful of his tight grip.

 

“Thank you, _professor_.”

 

“Good girl.”  And he licked a wide circle around her areola.  While his lips, teeth, and tongue worked her breasts, a hand was sliding down to the button of her jeans.  Her hips rolled forward as if giving their silent permission.  “So good for me.  I was worried for a minute.”  He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and lowered them.  As he did, he trailed kisses down her abdomen.  He stopped at her underwear.  “You’re fucking soaked.  I could probably sheath myself right now with no resistance.”

 

“No, please, professor.”  He looked up and saw genuine fear in her eyes.  Rey was thankful that she saw a hint of softness in his eyes in response.  He was ruthless but he wasn’t a complete monster.

 

“Do you want to cum first, Miss Jakken?  Before I fuck you?”

 

“Please, professor.”  Ren quickly shoved her panties down to her ankles and helped her step out of her jeans and underwear.  Rey couldn’t help but gasp.  She was now completely exposed.  The only thing she could feel was his hot breath on her groin.

 

“You’ve been very good.  I’ll let you cum.”  He dove into her cunt with those soft lips of his.  His tongue felt like silk over her clitoris.  He nudged her legs over his shoulders for better access.  His hands stroked and caressed her thighs.  When he felt her getting close, he pulled away.

 

“Please, professor.  I'm so close.”  Her hips rolled, trying to find his mouth.

 

“Shh… I'll take care of you.”  His fingers trailed up her thigh and dipped an index finger into her folds.  He circled her clit a few times before exploring further.  When he found her entrance, he pushed in as deep as his finger would go.  Rey jumped at the feeling.  “Just imagine my cock plunging even deeper.”

 

Rey felt she was tight even just around the one finger.  She hadn't seen his erection yet but it had felt huge rubbing up against her ass.  Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest at the thought of him plunging in with no prep.  But now he was stroking her inner wall, against a spot that made her toes curl and her pelvis grind down on his hand.  She was gritting out half-stifled moans.  He roughly inserted a second finger.  Rey squealed but quickly settled.  He resumed his rhythm.  And now Rey was desperate to keep her voice down. 

 

He sensed she was close again and ripped his fingers away.  Rey groaned in frustration.  “Professor, _please_. Please let me cum.”

 

“So good of you to ask permission.  I'll let you cum now.”  He inserted one, then two, then _three_ fingers in her tight cunt.  Rey worked her lip.  He didn't move right away, giving her a chance to relax.  But he was soon stroking her inner wall just as before.  With each denial, her response built up higher and higher.  When he finally allowed her to cum, every muscle vibrated and her eyes hurt from rolling so far back.

 

“Such a good girl for me.  Can you be good for a little while longer?  Let me fuck into you and cum in you?”

 

“Yes.  Please, fuck me, professor.”

 

“As you wish.”  Ren unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside then worked on his pants.  He let them sit around his ankles.  Rey's stomach flipped at the sight of his large, near purple, erection.  Professor Ren was tall and broad and his cock was proportional.  She was glad she vetoed the idea of no foreplay and that he listened.

 

He lifted her ankles and wrapped her legs around him.  He quickly supported her weight with his hands under her ass.  He lifted her until the tip of his cock was teasing open her lips and nudging at her entrance.  “Lower yourself down onto my cock.”  Rey locked her ankles behind his back and gripped his waist with her knees for leverage.  Ren moved a hand from her ass to grip his cock to help her aim.  And Rey did as she was told.  Ren guided the tip in and Rey took it from there.

 

The stretch was just on the edges of painful.  She found that a gentle rocking motion guided him in better than simply lowering herself.  Ren kept muttering about how tight she was and that he'd never felt something so tight around his cock.  After an eternity, she was fully seated on him.  Rey grunted with the last roll of her hips.  Her ruddy cheeks puffed out and she exhaled.

 

Ren's eyes were glossy as he watched her roll onto his cock but now they were dark.  His hands found her ass cheeks and squeezed which made Rey groan.  He slowly pulled out and plunged forward.  Rey choked on air.  Again, he slowly pulled and then fully sheathed himself inside her.  “Professor, I don't-”

 

He grabbed her chin as he had before, “You promised to be good and let me fuck you.”

 

“I- Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

But Ren changed tactics anyway.  With his hands under her ass, he rolled her hips away and forward again.  Never quite pulling out but going as deep as he could.  After several thrusts like this, he finally grazed that tender spot within her which caused her head to loll back and hit the door.  Ren was done prolonging this.  Seeing as he found the right angle and the right depth, he made sure to graze that spot with every thrust.

 

“Cum for me again.  I can't last much longer.”

 

Ren rutted against her, giving several quick passes that made Rey grunt with building bliss.  One particularly harsh thrust sent her crashing over.  Finally, Ren was free to give her several deep thrusts and deposit his seed within her.  She trembled at the feeling of his hot cum coating her inner walls.

 

While still inside her, he lifted her just enough to get her t-shirt and bra off the hook.  She whimpered at the soreness in her arms.  “Shh… Let me take care of you.”  He disengaged her ankles and slowly lowered her legs down.  Only then, did he pull out of her.  Making sure she was stable, he pulled up his pants and buttoned them.  Then he helped Rey put her bra and shirt back on.  He also helped her step into her panties and jeans.  He guided her to his chair and she sat down.  He massaged each arm in turn.

 

Rey never said a word as he dressed her.  Adrenaline and endorphins raged through her brain and bloodstream.  Her edges felt fuzzy.  Her rational brain had checked out long ago.  But now she was experiencing a sort of whiplash as he gently massaged her arms.  His hands were now soft where they were rough just a minute ago.

 

“Miss Jakken.  Your grade will be fixed by tomorrow morning.  I sincerely apologize for my error.  Feel free to discuss any concerns you have at any time.”

 

“Yeah, thank you professor.  I learned a lot today.”

 

“Anytime, Miss Jakken.”

 

“I need to go.”

 

“Of course. Don't let me keep you.”

 

Rey slowly rose from her seat, retrieved her backpack, and reached for the doorknob.  Professor Ren was busy putting on his shirt and made no move to stop her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy. As always, be ***Risk-aware*** and ***consensual*** with your partners in real life.


End file.
